OBSTACLE
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Kami adalah pendosa. Tapi ... kami tidak punya penyesalan apa pun. Tidak. Terutama ketika sudah tidak ada lagi yang sanggup menghalangi. / SasoSaku. AU. Rate M for reasons. Please read the warning inside./ For Uchiha Yuki-chan.


"_Forehead_!" Getaran udara yang agak _falsetto_—jika tidak mau dikatakan cempreng—itu membuatku harus menghentikan jejak sampai di satu titik. Tak perlu dua teriakan yang sama untuk membuatku menolehkan kepala berhiaskan mahkota merah muda ini. Gadis berambut pirang pucat yang tadi berteriak kini telah berada tepat di depanku. "_Forehead_," ulangnya dengan napas yang terengah sehabis menggerakkan kedua kakinya dengan begitu cepat—berlari.

"Ada apa, sih, _Pig_?" balasku sambil menggenggam tali tas selempangku dengan lebih erat. Sesaat mata _emerald_-ku teralihkan pada beberapa orang yang lewat di samping kami. Mata-mata yang tampak penasaran itu sedikitnya menggangguku—membuatku tidak nyaman. Akhirnya,dalam diam, aku mengisyaratkan Ino agar kembali berjalan di sampingku. Pelataran universitas yang dipenuhi lalu lalang orang membuat tempat ini akan menjadi pilihan terakhirku jika harus bertukar kata panjang lebar. Jika memang pembicaraan ini harus dilakukan, berpindah lokasi adalah opsi yang wajib dipenuhi.

"Kau benar-benar putus dari Sasuke-_kun_?" ungkap Ino setelah kedua tungkai kami bergerak perlahan berdampingan.

Aku menyeringai sekilas. Sudah kuduga topik inilah yang akan diangkat oleh sahabat sejak kecilku ini. "Kau senang, 'kan?"

Aku tidak memerhatikan bagaimana ekspresi Ino saat aku mengatakan kalimat terakhirku. Tapi yang selanjutnya kudengar adalah dengusan.

"Kau mengalah untukku, eh? Baik hati sekali!" cemooh Ino, sinis.

"Jangan besar kepala kau, _Piggy_!" jawabku sambil berhenti berjalan. "Aku melakukan ini bukan untukmu!"

"Kalau begitu … kenapa?" _Piggy_ atau yang memiliki nama asli Yamanaka Ino menatapku dengan tuntutan yang tersirat jelas dalam kedua bola mata _aquamarine_-nya. Aku balas menatapnya sebelum aku menghela napas.

"Aku sadar … yang kucintai adalah orang lain."

* * *

><p><strong>OBSTACLE<strong>

**Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**SasoSaku, Slight SasuIno.**

**A fic for Uchiha Yuki-chan.**

**Warning: probably, kinda rush and a bit OOC. Contains MATURE CONTENTS though it's not that explicit. Also, this fanfic contains INCEST as well. Under-age, please back off. ^_^v**

* * *

><p><em>"Yang kucintai adalah orang lain."<em>

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang dalam benakku sepanjang perjalananku menuju rumah dengan kendaraan dari logam yang berukuran panjang dengan banyak gerbong yang saling berkaitan satu sama lain. Tidak bisa kulupakan bagaimana ekspresi Ino saat aku mengatakan lima kata penuh makna tersebut—tercengang dengan mulut menganga. Tapi selanjutnya, yang ia lakukan adalah kembali bertanya.

_"Siapa?"_

Sesaat, hening tercipta di antara kami. Ino masih menungguku—menunggu jawabanku—dan aku masih memikirkan apa yang harus kukatakan pada gadis yang terlihat begitu _ngotot_ ini. Jika Ino mendengar jawabanku, bisakah ia puas dan langsung meninggalkanku sendiri?

—tidak.

Ino bukan gadis yang mudah menyerah begitu saja. Aku pun menghela napas.

_"Akasuna Sasori."_

_"Dia? Tapi dia kan…."_

Ya, Ino tahu. Aku menceritakannya. Dulu. Sebelum akhirnya aku mencoba melarikan diri dan datang ke pelukan Sasuke—membuat Ino terluka atas perbuatanku. Perbuatan yang benar-benar salah. Perbuatan yang tidak harusnya kulakukan. Tapi itulah yang sudah terjadi, aku tidak bisa memutar waktu.

_"Ino … aku mencintainya. Dan dia mencintaiku." _Aku ingat, kala itu aku mendesah keras_. "Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangi kami … lagi…."_

Kulihat mata Ino membelalak lebar kala itu.

_"Sakura … kau tidak…?"_

Aku menggeleng. _"Jangan bodoh. Aku dan Sasori tidak akan melakukannya. Ini memang sudah waktunya."_

Dengan itu, aku pun meninggalkan gadis itu dalam pikirannya sendiri. Kereta yang harus kunaiki tidak akan menungguku lebih lama.

Biarlah Ino meraba dalam gelap semua kabut yang ia rasa menghalangi pemikirannya. Aku tidak peduli. Bahkan ketika ia suatu saat akan berbalik untuk mencercaku—karena cinta ini—aku tidak akan pernah peduli.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"_Tadaima_." Bisa kudengar suaraku memecah keheningan yang memang biasa terjadi di kala siang di rumahku. Wajar, dalam rumah—tepatnya apartemen—dua kamar yang tidak seberapa besar ini, hanya ada aku dan _kaasan_-ku.

_Tousan_-ku? Sudah bercerai dari _kaasan_ saat aku masih dalam kandungan. _Tousan_ berselingkuh. Itu yang kudengar dari _kaasan_. Dan mungkin aku terlalu malas untuk membahas lebih lanjut mengenai lelaki yang bahkan tidak pernah kulihat. Semua cerita tentang _tousan_ pun seolah menjadi kenangan yang sebaiknya tidak pernah diungkit karena tidak memiliki arti apa-apa—bagi kaasan maupun bagiku.

Yang jelas, meskipun kini aku hanya tinggal berdua dengan _kaasan_, aku tidak pernah merasa kesepian. Tepatnya, tidak _sempat_ merasa kesepian. Aku punya banyak teman, aku punya banyak tugas, aku punya banyak kegiatan. Persetan dengan perasaan melankolis karena tidak mempunyai seorang ayah. Dan walaupun _kaasan_ dahulu selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga baru bisa pulang larut malam, tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatku ingin memberontak padanya. Aku bangga pada _kaasan_. Dan aku sangat berterima kasih padanya.

Dari dulu sampai sekarang tidak berubah….

Kulepaskan kedua alas kakiku dan kuletakkan dalam rak yang tersedia di pinggir—berdempet dengan tembok.

Setelahnya, aku melangkah masuk sembari menjauhkan tasku dari pundak. Kutaruh tas itu di atas meja sementara aku beranjak ke arah ruang makan. Perutku lapar, sungguh. Dan oh, sialnya! Tidak ada makanan apa pun yang tertata di atas meja. Hal yang wajar sebenarnya.

Oke, salahkan Ino yang telah membuatku kehilangan kendali atas diriku selama beberapa saat. Gara-gara dia juga, aku jadi lupa kewajibanku yang biasa—membeli makan siang sebelum sampai di rumah. Pikiranku terlalu sibuk berkutat dalam bayang-bayang mengenai percakapan kami tadi. Dan _hell_! Sekarang aku kelaparan!

Aku mengembuskan napas panjang. Kuacak sedikit rambut merah mudaku. Setelah puas dengan tindakan tidak berarti tersebut, aku pun membuka rak makan. Satu _cup _ramen mungkin bisa membantuku mengatasi rasa lapar yang semakin tidak bersahabat ini.

Dengan gesit, kupersiapkan semua. Air panas dan bumbu instan. Tiga menit—bisa kuhabiskan dengan mengganti bajuku terlebih dahulu. Cuaca yang agak menyengat membuat keringat membasahi bajuku. Tidak begitu kuyup, tapi cukup membuatku merasa tidak nyaman karenanya. Sebuah kaus kuning tanpa lengan yang kupadu dengan celana ketat pendek berwarna hitam kini menempel erat, menunjukkan lekuk tubuhku.

Secepat yang aku bisa, aku pun kembali ke ruang makan tempat _cup_ ramen-ku sudah menunggu. Kubuka pengganjal yang menutupi bagian atas _cup_ dan sekejap kemudian, asap yang mengepul langsung membawa harum khas ramen tersebut. Dengan sebelah tangan, aku membawa ramen itu ke arah ruang keluarga yang tidak begitu besar—satu sofa yang berhadapan langsung dengan televisi.

Kunyalakan televisi dengan sebuah _remote_ yang kemudian kuletakkan asal di atas meja pendek kecokelatan di depanku. Aku pun mulai menikmati ramen-ku dengan _emerald_ yang menatap tajam ke arah televisi. Tapi … aku sadar bahwa aku tidak sepenuhnya menikmati tontonan ataupun makananku.

Pikiranku melayang, jauh ke masa lampau.

Di mana pertama kalinya aku jatuh cinta pada pemuda itu—guru magang saat aku masih SMA. Sebelumnya, aku hanyalah gadis muda yang sama dengan Ino, tergila-gila pada pangeran sekolah yang dingin. Tapi di kelas tiga, _Kami-sama_ menunjukkan jalan yang lain. Aku seakan menemukan jodohku. Bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Bukan pula dia yang selalu mengejarku.

Akasuna Sasori.

Ya, nama itu.

Begitu melihatnya, hatiku selalu merasa hangat. Pipiku selalu merona dan jantungku berdebar kencang tanpa bisa dihentikan. Aku jatuh cinta. Aku sadar. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk menyadari perasaanku lalu … menyambutnya.

Kejadian itu terjadi saat aku lulus SMA. Melengkapi kebahagiaan yang tengah kurasakan. Tidak bisa kulupakan, kata-kata Sasori saat 'menembak'-ku. Semua bagaikan mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Aku sangat bersyukur bahwa aku jatuh cinta padanya. Ino pun mendukungku. Semua berbahagia.

Temporer.

Sampai Sasori kupertemukan dengan _kaasan_.

Sasori terkejut, demikian pula _kaasan_. Pemuda yang berusia lima tahun lebih tua dariku itu langsung menyebut _kaasan_-ku dengan ucapan '_Kaasan_' dan _kaasan_ pun langsung menyebut nama Sasori, bahkan sebelum aku memperkenalkan keduanya.

Permainan takdir yang mengenaskan, bukan? Aku yang awalnya hanya bisa terbengong akhirnya mampu melayangkan kebingungan. Lalu, dari situlah aku mendapat jawaban.

Aku ternyata memiliki kakak laki-laki yang lebih tua lima tahun dariku. Kakak laki-laki yang kemudian dibawa oleh _tousan_-ku. Kakak laki-laki … yang kini berdiri berdampingan denganku. Bukan sebagai kakak laki-laki, melainkan kekasihku.

Wajar jika aku tidak tahu, bukan? Ya, aku mengakui kesalahanku. Aku terlalu cuek hingga tidak ingin tahu apa pun tentang masa lalu _kaasan_ sebelum beliau berpisah dari _tousan_. Namun, selain karena kecuekanku, marga yang berbeda membuat kami tidak pernah membuat praduga sedikit pun tentang hubungan darah di antara kami. Sasori menggunakan marga _tousan_ dan aku ikut marga _kaasan_. Bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Dan pada akhirnya itulah yang menjerumuskan kami pada ketidaktahuan.

Sekejap saja, pembicaraan mengalir pada penolakan. _Kaasan_ marah akan kenyataan bahwa kami berpacaran. Ia menegaskan satu hal—kami sedarah. Kami tidak mungkin bisa bersama sebagai kekasih dan kami harus mengakhirinya.

Aku ingat, aku menangis keras saat itu. Untuk pertama kalinya aku merasa kesal pada _kaasan_. Sasori saat itu tidak bisa berkata apa pun. Bahkan saat aku ditampar oleh _kaasan_ karena terus meneriakkan hal-hal irasional yang muncul begitu saja karena begitu terguncangnya aku.

_Kaasan_ ikut menangis, tapi beliau berusaha tegar. Beliau berusaha meyakinkan bahwa kami … memang tidak mungkin menempuh jalan ini. Ia tidak akan merestuinya. _Tidak akan pernah_.

Hari naas.

Dan hari itu diakhiri dengan menghilangnya Sasori dari sisiku. Ia _benar-benar_ menghilang.

Setengah tahun.

Waktu yang terbilang tidak lama bagiku. Tapi aku menghayatinya bagaikan seabad. Aku putus asa. Aku frustrasi. Berulang kali aku berusaha membuang semua hal tentang Sasori. Yang ada aku malah merindukannya. Aku seolah menjadi gila, pikiranku tidak bisa berfungsi jernih. Perasaanku mati. Dan Ino mati-matian membangkitkanku dari keterpurukan.

Lalu aku mengkhianatinya—sahabat baikku yang manis itu. Aku dengan sengaja menembak pemuda yang sudah lama ditaksirnya. Cinta pertamaku.

Beruntungnya karena langit masih berpihak pada seorang Haruno Sakura. Uchiha Sasuke yang angkuh itu menerimaku.

Namun, hubungan kami tidak bisa dibilang hubungan yang menyenangkan. Kalau kupikir sekarang, mungkin Sasuke sudah lama sadar kalau aku _tidak_ menginginkannya. Aku _tidak _mencintainya. Aku hanya menjadikannya pelarian.

Lalu kenapa dia tidak menolakku? Mudah saja, ada berjuta alasan di dalamnya. Salah satunya mungkin, dengan keberadaanku, ia bisa menangkal semua penggemar yang dianggapnya merepotkan. Simbiosis mutualisme. Kerja sama yang saling menguntungkan. Setidaknya, kembali mampu mengisi hari-hariku dengan keceriaan.

Siapa yang tidak senang saat melihat wajah para perempuan gatal itu patah hati? Hancur? Seperti yang kurasakan saat Sasori menghilang. _Ha_! Terima itu dan rasakan sakit yang sama denganku!

Di tengah-tengah semua kepalsuan, suatu hari mendadak Sasori kembali menghubungiku. Aku begitu kaget. Aku tidak bisa percaya saat kudapati suara yang kurindukan menyebut namaku dari sisi lain telepon genggam yang tengah kupegang.

Malam itu, Sasori menumpahkan semua perasaannya padaku. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak dapat melupakanku. Ia selalu mengingatku dalam setiap detik waktu yang berputar. Bahkan, berkencan dengan wanita lain tidak membuatnya lebih baik.

Segera saja, pelupuk mataku terasa penuh dengan genangan air mata. Aku pun tidak berniat menghapusnya. Air mata itu … ataupun kenangan dengan Sasori yang kembali menyeruak ke permukaan.

_"Aku pun … masih mencintaimu. Sangat…."_

Satu kata dariku membuatnya terdiam. Lalu dengan nada yang begitu mantap, ia mengucapkan.

_"Kalau begitu … tidak akan ada yang bisa menghalangi kita. Tidak ada."_

Sesaat aku bingung. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa mengatakan hal sepasti itu? Tidak ingatkah ia dengan _kaasan_? Dan oh—apa _tousan_ tidak melarangnya?

Tidak.

_Tousan_ sudah meninggal.

Satu hari sebelum Sasori kembali berani menghubungiku.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Aku menghela napas. Tanpa terasa, mi ramen dalam _cup_ kecil itu sudah kuhabiskan. Entah sejak kapan, aku bahkan tidak bisa mengingatnya. Kenangan pahit-manis itu begitu menjerumuskanku dalam ingatan soliter.

Setelah meletakkan _cup_ ramen yang kupegang ke atas meja, kuletakkan kepalaku di sandaran sofa. Kuangkat kedua kakiku ke atas sofa dan kupejamkan kedua mataku.

Sepi, hening, temanku satu-satunya saat ini.

Hingga…

… suara telepon membahana, mengejutkanku dari usaha untuk menikmati hari dalam ketenangan yang tidak biasa. Dengan malas, aku kemudian beranjak ke salah satu sudut ruangan, tempat telepon sial itu berada.

_Cklek._

"_Moshi-moshi_?" sapaku.

"_Sakura?_"

Mataku pun berbinar dalam kebahagiaan. Sebuah senyum turut menyertainya. Kebosanan, kejenuhan, kekesalan yang tadi singgah sejenak di hatiku mendadak memudar. Hanya karena satu kata dari_nya._ Ajaib memang.

"Sasori-_nii_," panggilku yakin, "ada apa?"

"Tsk_. Dari tadi aku menelepon _handphone_-mu tapi tidak kauangkat sama sekali._"

"Oh?" Aku menepuk pelan dahiku yang terbilang lebar ini. "_Handphone_-ku kutinggalkan di tas, ku-_silent_. Hehe. Ada apa?"

Hening sejenak.

"_Haaah! Kau lupa lagi_?" ujarnya lembut. "_Sudah kukatakan kalau aku akan ke rumah hari ini, 'kan? Dan aku menelepon untuk memastikan apa kau sudah ada di rumah atau belum._"

Sambil memegangi tali telepon dengan tanganku yang bebas, aku pun tersenyum. Kurasakan wajahku menghangat. Lalu, menjawab pertanyaan, aku menjawab perlahan, "Haha. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau tahu? Aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi. Cepatlah datang!"

"_Huh! Dasar kau itu," _balasnya perlahan. Terdengar suara helaan napas yang membuatku sedikit bersemu merah untuk alasan … yang tidak ingin kuakui. Akibat lamunan singkatku, aku pun tersentak saat suaranya kembali menembus gendang telingaku._"Ngomong-ngomong … bagaimana _kaasan_?"_

Dua kali aku terkejut dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Dan yang bisa kulakukan sesaat hanyalah terdiam, berusaha menghilangkan keterkejutanku hingga otakku dapat kembali mencerna pertanyaannya.

_Kaasan_….

"Belum ada kabar."

Singkat awalnya, Sasori merespons, "_Begitu?"_

"_Hemh_…."

"… _Baiklah. Aku ke sana sekarang._"

**o-o-o-o-o**

Pintu berderit pelan saat aku membukanya. Di hadapanku, kakakku yang berambut merah tampak tersenyum kecil. Kala itu, ia mengenakan baju setengah lengan yang berwarna putih dan dilapisi rompi tipis berwarna cokelat. Dipadu dengan jeans dan sepatu kets, Sasori terlihat begitu muda dibandingkan usia seharusnya. Ah, wajah kakakku ini memang _baby-face_.

"Selamat datang," sambutku sambil menyingkir ke samping.

Sasori masuk dengan santai sebelum ia berkata, "Lama sekali kau membuka jalan untukku. Sebegitu terpesonanya olehku, heh?"

Aku memukul pelan pundaknya saat ia tengah bergelut dengan sepatunya. Sasori tidak membalas. Aku tidak tahu—tepatnya tidak melihat—bagaimana ekspresinya kala itu. Kalau boleh menebak, mungkin ia sedikit merengut.

"Narsis," ejekku sebelum aku menutup pintu. Aku tertawa kecil saat itu. Tapi, tawa itu pun lenyap ketika kurasakan pelukan Sasori dari belakangku.

"Saso—"

"Aku merindukanmu, Sakura … sangat," potongnya setengah berbisik di telingaku.

_Kami-sama_ yang baik, kurasakan darah mulai menjalar ke wajahku. Hangat. Dan begitu … memabukkan. Selalu seperti ini. Hanya dengan berada berdekatan dengannya, aku seakan bisa kehilangan kesadaranku kapan pun. Menyebalkan. Tapi aku juga … tidak membencinya.

"Aku juga…."

Kurasakan sebuah kecupan di leherku. Sensasinya membuatku sedikit bergetar. Aku bahkan menggigit bibir bawahku sedikit untuk menghalangi suara aneh yang hendak meluncur keluar.

"Apa kau sudah memutuskan hubunganmu dengan si Uchiha itu?"

Aku menahan napas sejenak, berusaha mengatur diriku dari pengaruh sihirnya, dan kemudian, kupaksakan diriku agar bisa terlepas dari pelukannya. Kurasa ia sedikit terkejut, tapi kubiarkan saja ia begitu sesaat sebelum kedua tanganku merangkum wajahnya.

"Begitulah," jawabku sambil berjinjit untuk meraih bibirnya. Kudaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibirnya yang mungil itu. "Lagi pula, sejak awal tidak ada yang serius dari hubungan kami."

Sasori menyeringai. "Benarkah?"

"Heh, kau tidak percaya?" tanyaku sambil menyipitkan mataku dan balas memberikan sebuah seringai mengejek padanya. "Bagaimana kalau … kaubuktikan sendiri?"

Dengan gerakan menggoda, aku pun menggerakkan jari-jariku ke dadanya. Secepat kilat, Sasori langsung menyambar jari-jari tersebut. Aku tersentak.

"Rupanya kau tumbuh jadi adik penggoda, _ne_, Sakura-_chan_?"

Aku tertawa kecil, "Hanya padamu, Sasori-_nii_."

Setelah itu, perlahan Sasori mendekatkan wajahnya ke arahku. Ah, embusan napas kami saling bertukar di udara. Bisa kurasakan detak jantungku menggila. Sangat. Terutama setelah bibir kami saling bertautan—merenggut segala udara yang semula bisa bebas keluar masuk.

Begitu tersadar, aku sudah berada di atas ranjangku sendiri. Dengan Sasori …

… berada di atasku.

**o-o-o-o-o**

"Sasori … kau ini…."

"_Hemm_? Kenapa, Sakura?"

"Sangat tidak sabaran, eh?"

Sasori mengecup bibirku lembut. Sesaat, begitu bibir kami terpisah, saling melempar senyum adalah hal yang kami lakukan.

"Aku sudah menahannya selama ini."

Lembut, bibirnya menyentuh dahiku. Tangannya menyibakkan poniku sekilas sebelum menelusuri tulang pipiku hingga kembali pada bibirku.

"Lagi pula … bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu?"

"Eh?"

"Saat kita bertemu nanti, aku akan memilikimu seutuhnya."

Kurasakan wajahku kembali memanas mendengar ucapannya itu. Lalu, belum sempat aku menjawab apa pun, mendadak ibu jarinya mengelus perlahan permukaan bibirku. Setelah itu, yang kutahu hanya kenikmatan kembali menyerangku.

Aku sudah tidak sanggup melihat apa pun. _Emerald_-ku mati. Segala tentang Sasori telah membuatku buta. Aku hanya bisa menunggu bersama indra perabaku yang menjadi begitu sensitif tatkala Sasori berada di dekatku. Dan setiap sentuhannya menambah ritme jantung yang seakan sudah melebihi batas kecepatannya ini.

"_Ngh_…." Lenguhanku tidak dapat kutahan saat kurasakan jemarinya meremas dadaku yang tidak seberapa. Ditambah dengan serangan bibirnya di perpotongan leher dan bahuku. Aku sedikit menggeliat geli saat sensasi itu merambah sekujur tubuhku.

"Sakura…."

Suara Sasori memaksa kedua kelopak mataku untuk menyerap sinar kembali. Di hadapanku, terlihat Sasori yang sudah bertelanjang dada. Oh, _Kami_ … kurasa aliran darahku sudah menjalar hingga ke pipi.

Panas. _Sangat panas_.

Ragu-ragu, aku menggerakkan tanganku. Mungkin Sasori merasakan keraguanku. Ia pun menangkap jemariku dan menyentuhkannya ke pipinya sendiri. Setelah itu, ia menciumi telapak tanganku.

Terdengarkah? Detak jantung yang tidak berkurang sedikit pun kecepatannya ini?

Aku menarik sedikit tanganku dari genggaman Sasori. Kini, kugerakkan jemariku sekehendak hati. Menelusuri rahang kokohnya, lehernya … dadanya. Kekar namun begitu lembut. Sasori—bagaikan gambaran maskulin dan sekaligus feminin. Dalam mataku, keseluruhan tentang diri Sasori adalah keindahan. Namun, di balik keindahan itu, terdapat sesuatu yang keras dan liar.

Sasori—kakakku—cintaku.

Mendadak, raungan telepon di ruang tamu membuat kami kaget. Saling pandang kami lakukan. Aku bisa menerka siapa yang mungkin menelepon ke rumah.

Jika itu bukan Ino, maka yang mungkin adalah …

… rumah sakit.

"Sasori-_nii_ ."

"Sakura … aku … tidak akan mundur."

Ucapannya spontan membuatku menarik kembali tanganku. Tatapanku mengarah langsung pada kedua _hazel_-nya yang tampak nyalang. Lalu, sebuah senyum tercipta begitu saja di wajahku.

"Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk mundur, _ehm_ … _Niichan_."

Seringai muncul di wajah Sasori. "_Ne, Imouto_. Jangan telan kembali kata-katamu itu."

Raungan telepon itu pun terabaikan. Bersamaan dengan itu, Sasori langsung membuka paksa kaos tanpa lengan yang tengah kugunakan—melewati kepalaku dengan kasarnya. Bahkan, entah sejak kapan tubuh bagian atasku sudah sedemikian polos tanpa sehelai benang pun. Sasori pasti begitu ahlinya sampai aku tidak sadar kapan ia membuka pengait bra-ku dan melempar asal pakaian dalam yang tidak ada gunanya saat ini.

Kemudian, belum sempat aku membuka mata akibat perlakuan tiba-tibanya itu, Sasori sudah menahan kedua tanganku di atas kepala.

"_Kh_~ jangan kasar-kasar," ujarku setengah mengejek.

Sasori tertawa kecil, "Sakit?"

Aku menarik napas. "Sedikit."

Tanpa mengacuhkan protesku, kurasakan bibir Sasori kembali menekan bibirku. Tidak ada lagi kelembutan seperti yang ia berikan pertama. Tidak—ciuman ini begini kasar dan … memaksa. Ia bahkan memintaku membuka mulut, hendak menyesap setiap _inchi_ dalam rongga mulutku.

Aku?

Dengan kesadaran penuh, aku memberinya izin. Dan lidah kami pun bergulat. Erangan nikmat begitu menjerat—menambah hasrat itu sampai ke titik di mana tidak bisa lagi diganggu gugat. Sasori pun begitu cerdiknya, mengurangi kesadaranku sedemikian rupa dengan jalan terus menyerang titik-titik sensitifku.

_Ukh_! Tubuhku semakin merespons belaian kakakku tersayang. Dan kakakku begitu menyadari sinyal yang kuberikan. Ia akhirnya melepas kedua tanganku dan begitu tanganku bebas, saat itu pula ciuman kami ikut terlepas.

Ia pun kembali melakukan tugasnya. Dengan bibirnya, dengan mulutnya, dengan gigi-giginya. Tak lupa, tangannya yang kini bebas mulai menjelajah bagian lain dari _erogenous zone_ milikku yang berada di balik celana hitam ketat yang masih terpasang utuh.

"Oh…."

"Lihat siapa yang sudah tidak sabar di sini?"

Mendengar ucapannya yang menggoda itu, aku hanya bisa memalingkan wajah. Enggan memperlihatkan rona yang sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri.

"Sakura?"

"Iya, iya!" ujarku cepat, masih berusaha menahan malu. Menelan ludah, aku menambahkan, "La-lanjutkan saja."

"Kau takut?"

"Apa?" Spontan aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Saat itulah, kelembutan senyum Sasori membuatku kembali terbius.

"Mungkin … akan sakit pada awalnya."

Aku mengangguk.

"Kau yakin?"

"_Tsk_. Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini," jawabku sambil membingkai wajahnya dengan kedua tanganku. Mata _emerald_-ku menembus _hazel_-nya. "Lakukan saja."

Kali ini, Sasori yang mengangguk. Ia pun melucuti dua pakaian terakhirku—yang akan menghalanginya melakukan hal sakral itu. Penyatuan—menghancurkan segala batas. Dua menjadi satu. Satu hal yang harusnya dilakukan setelah pernikahan. Tapi tidak, darah muda ini tidak sanggup menghentikan percik yang sudah terlanjur menyala.

Bodoh. Tapi semua ini adalah bentuk cinta kami.

Aku dan Sasori.

Kami akan mempertanggungjawabkan semua perbuatan kami.

Itulah sumpah yang tak terucap melalui rangkaian kata bermakna. Tapi kami tahu, kami bisa merasakan. Perasaan kami adalah sama. Itu jauh lebih meyakinkan dibandingkan penjelasan apa pun. Tidak ada kebohongan. Kami tahu. Sekali lagi, kami bisa merasakan.

"Kau siap?"

Alih-alih menjawab secara verbal, aku memilih untuk mengangguk. Oh—_Kami_. Aku tidak sanggup lagi berpikir. Sekarang, aku akan 'menerima' Sasori. Kami akan bersatu. Saling mengikat dalam rajutan benang tak kasatmata.

Setelah ini, kami akan menjadi pasangan resmi yang tak akan pernah terpisahkan.

Tidak oleh apa pun atau siapa pun.

Biarlah kami menjadi pendosa.

Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Beberapa saat setelahnya, aku merasakan Sasori bergerak—mengganggu tidurku yang semula bergelung nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"_Ngh_?"

"Sebentar, aku mau mengangkat telepon," jawab Sasori sambil memakai celana panjangnya kembali. Tak lama, ia langsung melesat keluar, meninggalkanku yang belum sepenuhnya sadar.

Aku masih mengerjap, berusaha mencari sesuatu yang aku sendiri tidak tahu apa. Akhirnya, aku hanya terdiam sampai suara yang awalnya terdengar begitu bising itu kini mendadak senyap.

Telepon?

Oh, benar! Aku yakin kalau aku baru saja mendengar bunyi raungan telepon itu beberapa saat sebelum suaranya hilang. Sasori pasti sudah mengangkatnya saat ini. Sebelumnya, aku tidur terlalu pulas sampai tidak menyadari. Sungguh, aku tidak sedang beralasan untuk tidak mengangkat telepon tersebut. Tidak lagi.

Sembari mengusap mataku yang belum terbuka sepenuhnya, aku pun mengubah posisi tubuh—yang semula tertidur menjadi duduk bersandar pada tembok. Sesaat aku menguap dan saat lainnya, aku menarik seprai untuk menutup tubuh polosku. Tindakan yang sia-sia. Bagaimanapun tidak ada lagi yang perlu kusembunyikan.

Aku menghirup napas dalam-dalam dan mengembuskannya perlahan. Kupejamkan mataku dan kutekuk kakiku hingga menjadi penyokong yang nyaman bagi kedua tangan dan kepalaku. Aku pun tidak dapat menahan senyum yang begitu ingin menghias wajahku.

_Kami sudah bersatu. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kami._

"Sakura!"

_Tidak seorang pun._

"Ada apa, Sasori?"

_Tidak pula—_

"Ayo kita bergegas ke rumah sakit sekarang."

—kaasan.

**o-o-o-o-o**

Waktu bergulir begitu cepat. Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikannya, walau dengan harta dari seorang ningrat. Semua tunduk pada masa, karena waktu adalah penguasa.

Satu.

Dua.

Sudah dua kali dua puluh empat jam terlewat. Kini aku hanya bisa berdiri diam menatap nisan dingin di hadapanku. Tidak ada sedikit pun penyesalan terbersit. Bagaimanapun, aku bukan parasit. Dan yah, aku meyakini hal itu sebagai absolut, layaknya sebuah kepercayaan yang kuanut.

Mata _emerald_-ku meniti satu demi satu aksara yang terukir.

Nama _kaasan_, tahun ia lahir sampai tahun di mana ia pergi untuk selamanya.

Air mataku sudah kering—jika tidak ingin dikatakan bahwa kesedihan itu tidak sepenuhnya ada. Semenjak hari itu—hari dimana aku mengetahui bahwa Sasori adalah kakakku—semua kesedihan yang ada dalam diriku ikut meluap. Tidak terbendung. Dan kini, bagiku, kematian _kaasan_ adalah luka gores yang lebih kecil.

Mungkin aku durhaka, mungkin aku hanyalah salah satu calon penghuni neraka. Aku menulikan telinga dari segala ucapan miring mereka. Aku hanya bisa mendengar gaung merdeka. Berulang, berulang, dan berulang.

Aku mengembuskan napas lirih. Saat itulah, kurasakan tangan itu semakin erat menggenggamku. Aku menoleh.

"Kau … sedih?"

"Kau sendiri?"

Ia meluruskan kembali tatapannya ke nisan pasif tersebut. Aku mengikutinya.

"Apa aku seharusnya merasa sedih?" tanyaku lirih, nyaris berbisik. "Lagi pula, _kaasan_ memang sudah cukup lama mengidap penyakit itu. Ini bukan kematian mendadak yang bisa membuat luka mendalam." Aku berhenti berceloteh. Singkat. "Aku tidak punya penyesalan apa pun."

Dari sudut mataku, aku bisa melihatnya tersenyum. Aku tergelitik untuk melihat wajahnya penuh.

"Bukankah kita ini pendosa?" jawabnya. "Yang kaurasakan, sama seperti saat aku mendengar berita bahwa _tousan_ meninggal."

Aku mengeratkan genggaman tangan kami. Sasori menyadarinya dan kini ia berpaling padaku. Mata kami beradu dalam kata-kata diam. Tidak ada sorot kelam. Kami berdua sudah benar-benar tenggelam, dalam suatu permainan yang menentang hukum alam.

Kakak dan adik, sedarah, tidak akan bisa bersatu.

Kami menghancurkannya. Ah, bukan. Kami menunggu hingga semuanya hancur dengan sendirinya.

Hambatan itu. Penghalang itu. Rintangan itu.

Kami hanya menunggu. Sungguh.

Lalu, sebuah pelukan hangat kini menjadi akhir duka dan menanda sebagai dimulainya awal yang baru. Disaksikan mereka dari langit pun, aku tidak peduli. Sasori tidak peduli. Kami tidak peduli.

Inilah pilihan kami.

Dan kami akan melangkah bersama. Menjelang hidup baru yang sudah ada di depan mata. Dengan tangan terpaut dibalut suka. Meski mulut menelan kata, biarlah angin yang berbicara sebagai gantinya.

Semua selesai. _Berakhir._

Bayangan nisan itu tidak akan lagi membuat kami menoleh.

Mulai saat ini … hingga waktu kembali berganti.

Tidak ada lagi yang bisa menghalangi.

*****FIN*****

* * *

><p>Yeah! Ini fic yang dipesan ama Uchiha Yuki-chan entah dari kapan. Baru bisa diselesaikan sekarang. Mwahahaha. Hasilnya agak gaje pula. Maafkan saya. Ini fic RateM pertama saya. Dan ya, saya gak bisa bikin lemon eksplisit, jadi paling hanya segini yang bisa saya berikan. Lalu, tema incest sendiri … lupa kenapa. Kayaknya emang pesenan Yukeh, deh? Wkwkwk.<p>

Well, langsung aja, silakan beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan minna-san tentang fic ini. Arigatou sebelumnya~

I'll be waiting.

Regards,

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

**~Thanks for reading~**


End file.
